


Let's Ride Into The Sunset Together

by maocai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maocai/pseuds/maocai
Summary: Summary：一起经历坠机，一起来到现代，一起公路旅行……听上去很好，不是吗？除非你对同性恋平权一无所知，还有一场长达八十年的争执需要解决。





	Let's Ride Into The Sunset Together

关键词：九，伤害，爱情

 

1

巴基听到收音机的声音。  
“……又一记投球，是高飞界外球，那么与道奇队的比分为四比四平手。”  
他想移动手指，肌肉却一直发软，血管也锈住了，四肢虽然有感觉但仿佛不是自己的。他在哪儿？眨眼，他看到薄纱窗帘，被太阳烘烤得几乎半透明，微风吹进屋内，墙纸漆成淡绿色与白色。电风扇，床头灯，药柜，收音机……这是病房吗？  
“……计分毫无悬念，他挥动球棒，这位小伙子有能力再次让对方三振出局。”  
头很痛，一些画面浮现出来，瓦尔基里，炸弹，坠机，冰霜，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……  
一声咕哝，他循声望去，太好了，史蒂夫在这里，和自己一样视线朦胧，茫然无措。“巴基？”对方沙哑地挤出声音，巴基比了个噤声手势。  
“……本场在埃比茨棒球场进行的比赛真是太精彩了，费城人队把局面控制在四比四平手，而道奇队还有三人在场上……”  
他们缓慢起身，门锁发出来的动静让他们同时回头。一个军装护士走进来，“下午好，”她笑吟吟地开口，“罗杰斯队长，巴恩斯中士。”  
“彼得·雷瑟以一记投入公园的——”  
“我们在哪儿？”  
“纽约的一间术后恢复室。”  
“……道奇队以八比四领先了，道奇队——”  
“我们究竟在哪儿？”  
护士的微笑僵在脸上，“我不太明白你的意思。”  
“真是一场精彩绝伦的比赛啊，大家——”  
他们交换了一道眼神，“跑。”巴基说。  
·  
奔跑。  
玻璃大楼，光滑得能映出人影的走廊，随处可见的黑衣人以及他们手里会发出响声的奇异装置，对讲机？巴基猛地撞开一个人，险些滑倒，史蒂夫一把拽起他继续飞奔——有时候他会忘了这个，忘了眼前这个金发大个子究竟能跑得多快——他的肺叶要着火了，拦路的士兵队伍被他们冲得四分五裂，巴基抢了一把枪。  
应该是枪吧，和以前不一样了，更轻，材质更好，不过原理总应该差不多。他们跑到大街上，天，那么多的人，那么多的直入云霄的建筑，眼花缭乱的标志牌扑面而来，汽笛声——那是汽车吗？  
奔跑。  
追他们的人从流线型的钢铁坦克里跳下来——就当是汽车吧。史蒂夫用极快的速度把他往身后挡。这个混球，巴基闪出这道固执的壁垒，拿着他的枪。  
“等一等！”  
独眼黑人，黑风衣，气定神闲的模样就像来听音乐会。“两位，先等一等。”对方说。  
他不像要谈话的样子，身后的士兵还端着枪，枪口齐刷刷对着他们的脸。该死，这是什么鬼地方，希特勒的地盘？  
“先放松一些，收起武器，”独眼人说，“我们谈谈。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛斜向右上方，迅速打出一个难以觉察的手势：狙击手。  
已经迟了。  
枪声。  
巴基差点摔倒，史蒂夫撞开了他，该死的超级士兵反应神经。他中枪了吗？史蒂夫中枪了吗？巴基吼出他从法国战场上学来的脏话，抱住史蒂夫沉甸甸的身躯迅速转身。  
奔跑。  
史蒂夫没事，没有血流出来，他还在呼吸而且渐渐跟上了巴基的脚步。“是麻醉枪。”史蒂夫丢掉扎在臂上的针管，他的眼神变了，怒气几乎化为实体，因为这帮混蛋居然敢当着他的面冲巴基开枪。  
奔跑。  
汽车向他们冲来，空气里传出刺耳的刹车声，史蒂夫不顾一切地迎上去，一拳就把窗户打裂了。  
天哪。  
玻璃碎片飞得到处都是，巴基转身掩护他的队长，用一连串子弹逼走试图接近他们的人。史蒂夫补上两拳，三拳，窗户彻底报废了，驾驶员被硬生生拽了出来，因为他同样穿着碍眼的黑衣所以巴基一点也不想说抱歉。他们用最快的速度爬进车内，巴基开车，这玩意儿他一点都搞不明白要怎么开，但是不管了，油门，撞飞一串路障，勉强躲开追赶他们的其他车子，跌跌撞撞，冲上大路。  
奔跑。  
他往路最宽的地方开，这真的是路吗？为什么路是立体的，像蜘蛛网一样一条叠着一条？为什么到处都有那么多的车？他快要在车流中迷失了，史蒂夫在副驾上呻吟，努力摆脱镇静剂带来的影响。无论他们对他打了什么肯定是超级士兵强化版本的，那帮黑衣混球研究过史蒂夫了，搞不好还趁他昏迷的时候取过他的血，切开过他。一想到这里巴基就怒火中烧，指头死死掐着方向盘，骨节咯咯作响。  
奔跑。  
·  
数小时后，天已经黑了。  
车里很冷，因为少了一扇窗户，冷风一直嗖嗖往里灌。如果路牌写得没错的话，他们已经靠近俄亥俄州了，但史蒂夫真的很难信以为真，随军演出的时候他来过这里，一路上的所见所闻都和记忆中相差甚远。  
巴基打开车门，滑进驾驶位，递给他一瓶水还有一张废报纸，“看看日期。”他嘶哑地说，嘴角拧成一个僵硬到滑稽的弧度。史蒂夫接过报纸，上面的日期写着2012年。  
“假的。”  
“真的，”巴基苦笑，“我翻过垃圾桶，找到三月的杂志，五月的报纸，哦对了，还有生产日期是一月的牛奶。你猜怎么的？它们的年份都是一样的。”  
好一会儿没人说话。  
“这太荒唐了。”  
看看周围，他不认识这鬼地方，除了树和天空还是记忆中的样子，那些路牌，车，沿街设立的住宅区还有并排的小房子，工厂，加油站，全然陌生。  
“但某种意义上这也说得通了，”他干涩地吞咽了一下，“我们活到了七十年后？”  
巴基点了点头，“我猜是冰封的关系。”他缓慢地说。史蒂夫的脑海里顿时浮现出无数画面，机舱，下坠，渗入的海水和逐渐结冰的玻璃。他抱着巴基，绝望之中说了很多他根本不敢说出的话，不，不——  
他条件反射般扫了巴基一眼，对方脸上没有任何异样。也许巴基根本不记得，或者不在乎，毕竟——当时他们都要死了，不是吗？  
反正现在也不是想那些的时候。  
巴基扔过来一摞捡来的衣物，“现在居然有衣物捐助箱这种东西。”他一边咕哝一边穿自己的。史蒂夫漫不经心地提上裤子，爬出车外。时间已经是午夜了，没有地图，没有计划，没有朋友，只有无边无际的田野和星星点点的街灯。  
“走，”他用上了美国队长最冷静的语调，“我们得丢掉这辆车。”  
巴基蹭地一声站起来，用军人一般的效率完成了这项任务。他们把车上能用的东西都装进一个帆布包，两把枪，水，少量纸币，只有这些了。谨慎起见，他们把不认识或者没把握的东西全留在车内，整辆车藏进田地，天一亮别人应该就能发现它。  
“我们去哪儿？”巴基问。  
史蒂夫烦躁地叹了口气，“再找一辆车，”这是他唯一能想出来的计划，“继续向前。”  
·  
俄亥俄州，荒无人烟，到处都是农田。坦白说这样的景色还算不错，不过两人都没什么欣赏的心思。一场大雨之后他们的车变得邋邋遢遢，窗户糊满飞溅的泥浆，史蒂夫默默向某个不知在何处的车主说了无数遍对不起。一路走来，他和巴基还是没什么交流，这种僵局般的沉默像一股憋闷的浊气堵塞了他的肺。此刻他有点困了，想打哈欠，赶紧抓过咖啡猛灌一口，把倦意和苦味一起吞到了胃中。  
“现在的总统是谁？”放下杯子，他咕哝。  
“不知道，”巴基耸耸肩，“你想找个路人问问吗？”  
史蒂夫报以生硬的笑声，他不想再被当成白痴了。这不是没发生过，大约半天前他试着向一个满臂纹身的汉堡店店员问路时，就被对方狠狠取笑了口音。  
“至少大街上没有人说德语。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“似乎也没在打仗了。”  
“所以我们赢了，”巴基慢吞吞咬了一口汉堡，“操，味道真怪。”  
食物的味道变了，说不上是好事还是坏事。气氛温馨的杂货店似乎也不多见了，到处都是立着同样招牌的连锁店。他们需要情报，但与人交流总是会有风险，没办法，他们花了很多时间去翻垃圾，结果发现有太多食物被浪费掉了。真够荒唐的，这些东西他们以前都吃不起，现在却躺在垃圾堆里，上面爬满苍蝇。  
一段漫长的行驶后，他们换了一辆更不起眼的小货车。巴基还偷到一个似乎人人都有的长方形小屏幕——手机，似乎是叫这个，但他们都不会用。史蒂夫开车的时候他一直在鼓捣它，折腾了一天以后，它没电了。  
“中看不中用的玩意儿。”巴基气冲冲地扔了它。  
逃亡第三天史蒂夫才发现车上有收音机，新闻里提到纽约出现枪战，但神盾局负责人宣称那只是演习。  
神盾局？  
又一个没人理解的新名词。  
自从离开纽约以后追兵再没出现过，但他们还是不放心，没人知道那个黑衣独眼人究竟要做什么，对方用的是麻醉枪，也许只是想谈谈？  
谁知道呢。  
现在是逃亡第五天，他们精疲力竭，合眼的时间加起来还不到十小时。  
反正他们已经睡得够久了。

2

这里是印第安纳州，加油站。巴基拉紧兜帽，幻想自己是个潜入九头蛇营地的间谍。  
他真这么干过，他的德语就是那时候学的，九头蛇占领了法国东部一个小村庄，大量平民被当作人质，盟军无法直接进攻，只能指望咆哮突击队替他们开路。巴基和杜根是第一批侦查小队，他们穿上偷来的德军制服，试图深入敌后以取得情报。  
某种意义上，他现在做的事情也差不多。  
风中弥漫着尘土和阳光的味道，他走到加油站的屋檐下，假装对报刊栏上的宣传小册子很感兴趣。这个地方视野很好，可以看到来来往往的车辆和顾客。有一家人正在不远处的阳伞下休息，巴基得克制住自己不去频繁偷瞄他们，虽然他真的很好奇，为什么他们要用一根白色电线连接自己的手机和金属小方块，哦等等，男人把金属小方块放到嘴边，那竟然是个打火机？  
二十一世纪真是太诡异了。  
一分钟后，商店的玻璃门打开了，哦，这门原来是感应式的，难怪里头看起来在营业却大门紧锁。巴基两手揣在外套兜里，缓步入内，一个穿粉红色无袖T恤的女孩抬起头，她看起来是收银员。为了避免露馅，巴基冲她展露迷人的微笑。  
对方也笑了笑。  
太好了，看来新世纪的人并不像史蒂夫说的那么“不懂礼貌”，他默默给这个形容打上引号。让他来是对的，史蒂夫那个性一辈子都当不了间谍，昨天他都快和一个鼻子上扎着金属钉的人打起来了。  
白痴史蒂夫。  
他去货架上挑东西。能量饮料？宣传词很是诱人，但颜色简直跟小便似的。他拿了两瓶，又拿了一些饼干，蛋白质能量棒听起来似乎很有用，他还拿了新外套，上面印着“欢迎来到印第安纳”，但他依旧没有找到地图。  
他把所有东西都堆到收银台上，开始用七十年前的方式和收银员调情。  
效果很好。女孩冲他抛媚眼，要给他留电话号码。当他问到这里有没有地图时，女孩眨眨眼，似乎对这个问题感到困惑，接着她开始向他推荐一种叫做“WIFI”和“GPS”的玩意儿。  
“你也可以问问谷歌地图。”她最后说。  
这究竟是个人名还是什么东西的缩写，“那么在哪里能找到他？”  
女孩瞬间安静下来，该死，他搞砸了。  
他只能用玩笑来掩盖这一时失言，逃似的离开了商店。他感到女孩还在打量他的背影，所以他急匆匆往史蒂夫停车的方向走，半路刹住，他想起他的任务还没全部完成。  
于是他又折回去，站在一跟立柱下，妄图让角落的阴影挡住他的全部身躯。又过了十分钟，他转身走向停车场。“我学会了，史蒂夫，”他拉开车门的时候说，“开进去，自助加油，向一台机器付钱，有些人刷小卡片，不过有个看起来六十多的老女人用的是现钞。”  
“六十岁，”一个陌生男声横插进来，“她都能当你们的女儿了。”  
·  
是独眼男。  
他倚着后备箱，端着一个纸杯悠悠地喝咖啡。史蒂夫站在旁边，用微不可见的肢体语言告诉巴基：我检查过了，只有他一个人。  
“公路旅行还愉快吗，两位？”独眼男边说边走上前，向巴基伸出一只手，“尼克·弗瑞。”  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基干巴巴地说。  
“很抱歉我们在时代广场上向你们开枪，”弗瑞说，“我们中的部分人不想让你们就这样离开。”  
“你们？”  
“神盾局。”  
史蒂夫哼了声，态度尖锐，“保护世界的组织？”  
弗瑞面无表情地瞥向他，“全称国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，我们的创立人之一是佩吉·卡特。”  
史蒂夫似乎被什么给噎住了。  
弗瑞开始讲神盾局的历史，巴基留意到里面不断出现的人名，卡特特工，卡特，佩吉。他默默咬住嘴唇，七十年了，他依旧能看到这个名字对史蒂夫的影响力。他一点都不奇怪，过去他曾无数次想象史蒂夫和佩吉结婚，生下很多很多孩子，他自己则是住在两条街区外的巴恩斯叔叔，脾气古怪终生未婚，只有感恩节才会去他们家吃晚餐。  
这就是他的想法，关于他们两个，这就是他能想象的最好结局了。直到他和史蒂夫一起把飞机开进了海里，佩吉的声音消失在滋滋作响的电流中，史蒂夫抱紧他，对他说了那句话。  
该死。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫抓住他的手臂，“巴克。”  
他清醒过来，这才意识到自己思绪已经飘远了，他有点不敢看史蒂夫的脸，转而盯着弗瑞。对方毫不客气地直视他们，没发表任何评论，从自己外套的口袋里掏出一把钥匙，“拿着。”  
史蒂夫表情茫然，他下意识地按下上面的按钮，滴滴，离他们不远的一辆黑色福特发出清晰的开锁声。  
“还有这个，”弗瑞从另一个口袋里拿出一个文件袋裹着的东西，“驾照，身份证，信用卡，分别登记在史蒂夫·亚特兰特和詹姆斯·哈珀名下，照片是你们的照片。哦对了，还有这个——”  
他拿出两部手机塞给他们，“保持联络。”  
“我被搞糊涂了，”巴基皱起眉头，“你们到底想干什么？”  
“你们想旅行，我们就让你们去旅行，”弗瑞轻描淡写地说，“给你们一点时间适应现状。”  
“给我们一点时间？”史蒂夫抓住了重点。  
“我们不能放两个二战老兵在外面晃悠太久，其中一个还是美国队长，”弗瑞坦言道，“你们还是得回来，神盾局需要你们，世界也需要。”  
整整五分钟，所有人都一言不发。  
突然，史蒂夫干脆利落地走向他们的新车，肩膀紧绷，巴基能看出其中蕴藏的愤怒。“不告而别？说好的上世纪绅士风度呢？”弗瑞在后面咕哝。没人理他，两人各自钻进车内，史蒂夫两手搭在方向盘上，试图说点什么，但又欲言又止。  
巴基抢了他的话头，“佩吉还活着。”  
史蒂夫像被人打了一拳，他的脸色有一瞬间被一种古怪的希望控制了，但又被压抑下去。巴基移开目光，感觉自己的喉咙在和大脑搏斗，一些话争先恐后地冒出来，他吸了一口气，“你应该去见见佩吉。”  
史蒂夫紧紧盯着他，眉宇间有一道深不见底的沟壑。  
“真的，”巴基重复了一遍，“你应该去见见她，我们去问弗瑞她住在哪儿。”  
“我们在休假。”  
“嗯哼，从非法逃亡到合法休假了——”  
“我们，”史蒂夫着重强调了这个词，“在休假。”  
巴基不作声了。  
史蒂夫发动汽车，他的眼神依旧黏在巴基脸上，像是要从他的表情里搜索到什么特别的东西。巴基不知道他找到了没有，片刻之后史蒂夫收回视线，他们的车慢慢驶离加油站，汇入傍晚的车流中。

3

他们总是为此争执。  
“佩吉说她想和我跳舞，她的眼神——上帝，巴基，我觉得她对我有好感，但我——我没有正面回应。”  
“天哪你是个白痴么，你居然让姑娘主动？”  
“我不确定，我不应该——巴基，我们十六岁的时候——”  
“那只是一个意外，史蒂夫，还要我说多少次，那是意外！”  
“意外会让你爬上好朋友的床，意外会让你伸手放进他的睡裤？”  
“史蒂夫，我不想谈这个。答应她，拜托你了。”  
“这是你的要求，是吗？巴克，告诉我这是你想要的——为什么不看我的眼睛，巴克？”  
他们总是为此争执。  
他们的争执永远以沉默告终。他知道巴基在想什么，那是一个错误，他们不该在一起，男人和男人不能在一起。他知道那个红钩区的男孩吉姆，喜欢男人，被众人耻笑，“你这小娘炮，臭婊子，鸡奸犯，为什么你不穿裙子？你这老二留着有什么用？不如割了吧。”  
他被殴打，被逐出社区，他们都看到了，他和巴基，眼睁睁地看着吉姆一瘸一拐，消失在街口。一帮醉酒的小混混跟在后面大喊“去死吧你这变态”，他清楚地记得自己脸上的愤怒，也记得内心的恐惧。现在是吉姆，下一个可能就是他，或者巴基——  
同性恋不会有好下场。  
可是为什么？凭什么？他苦苦挣扎，想要找到一个爱情和现实的平衡点，可巴基却不停地把他往外推。佩吉简直是巴基心目中的救世主，他恨不得史蒂夫从此像块口香糖一样黏在她身上，黏一辈子。这样他就解脱了，他们都解脱了，天啊。  
坠机的那一刻是他最后的机会。  
他对巴基说他爱他。  
他忘了巴基有没有回应，死亡来得如此之快，他们拥抱在一起，直到寂静降临。  
·  
伊利诺伊州，芝加哥，林肯之乡，他们走马观花一般掠了过去。密苏里州，这里所有的旅游手册都在极力推荐66号公路，但他们都不知道这路有什么特别的。考虑到他们现在不是逃犯了，他们大可以直奔各大景点，或者在繁华地区乱窜。但是一路走来，住宿，购物，看风景，两人都只保留最基本的交流，就像一对濒临分手的情侣一般没完没了地僵持着，谁都不愿意改变。  
其实，这样的胶着不过就是一层窗户纸，只要有一个人伸出手来，一捅就破了。  
可他们都不是容易妥协的人。  
“所以，”巴基打破了沉默，“你有什么想法吗？”  
“我们在哪儿？”史蒂夫看向车窗外，汽车沿着干净的现代化公路慢慢驶入了一个绿化极好的广场，要放在以前，史蒂夫会认为这里是有钱人的豪宅区，要不就是政府大楼。  
“不知道，”巴基耸肩，“我只是往人多的地方开，看来方圆几里的车流最终都汇入了这里。”  
他们跟着车流左拐右拐，“停车场。”史蒂夫指着外面的路牌。五分钟后，他们下车，茫然四顾。前方有一幢风格别致的建筑，有点像火车站的出入口。精心修剪过的花坛旁边人潮涌动，队伍排得一眼望不到头。  
“像个游乐场，或者动物园一类的，”巴基说着跟上了队伍末尾，“嘿，还记得科尼岛吗？”  
“嗯，我吐得一塌糊涂。”  
巴基笑了，“进去看看吧。”  
他们买了两张票（真贵），正式步入园区。周围都是家长和孩子，要不就是半大不小的年轻人，吵吵嚷嚷，吱哇乱叫。史蒂夫恍惚意识到今天是星期六，他必须小心躲闪那些横冲直撞的孩子，他们穿着五颜六色的衣服，拿着带彩灯的玩具，一个个圆润得仿佛保龄球似的。至少二十一世纪的孩子比他那时健康多了，他想。  
巴基用胳膊捅了捅他，“想来张合影吗？”  
他同意了，于是他们以巨大的非洲象标本为背景拍了一张，园区的工作人员告诉他们去APP上付费打印照片，一句话里史蒂夫只听懂了一到两个词。巴基也没听懂，所以一路上他们都在瞎猜那些词汇的意思。气氛似乎轻松了一些，从好的方面说，他和巴基终于有话题可聊了，哪怕这些话题只是互相埋怨周围的变化。  
“为什么礼品店有那么多人？”巴基问。  
史蒂夫耸肩。  
“为什么花坛要修成迷宫的样子，”巴基吐了吐舌头，“为什么到处都有音乐声？”  
史蒂夫指了指草丛里的音响。  
几个年轻人玩气枪射击游戏，似乎只要打中一定数量的气球就能得到奖励。在他们背后有个障碍游乐场，栓着安全绳的人在爬一面五层楼高的墙，史蒂夫默默思索了片刻，他在想如果自己上去的话要花多长时间，三秒？四秒？他还能轻松跳下来，在地上打个滚，毫发无伤地离开。  
光想想还是挺过瘾的。  
等他回头时，巴基不见了。他眨了眨眼，一时有些无措，几分钟后他居然在射击摊位前找到了对方，巴基以相当专业的姿势端着气枪，一只眼眯着，砰，弹无虚发。  
七十年的时光仿佛重叠了。  
史蒂夫几乎屏住呼吸，他甚至不敢过去，生怕自己的行动会破坏这时空错位一般的画面。片刻后巴基抱着一只巨大的玩具熊跑过来，笑容光彩夺目。史蒂夫不禁悄悄攥了攥发抖的双手，他必须用上全部自制力才能压抑拥抱巴基的冲动。巴基跑到跟前，用玩具熊的右手捅了捅他的脸。  
“我是爸比用十发子弹赢来的哦。”他捏着嗓子说。  
“行吧。”史蒂夫笑道。  
他的笑容里是不是露出太多爱意了？  
“刚才有个金发姑娘问我是不是退伍兵来着，”巴基又说，手里比划着，“她的妆容，天，有点吓到我了——但是很好看。”  
史蒂夫打量他的表情，“那你怎么回的？”  
“我说‘你猜’。”  
史蒂夫在内心悄悄叹气，“她一定被你迷住了。”  
“是吗？”  
“姑娘们都喜欢你，”他想了想，一个恶作剧般的念头呼之欲出，“你还记得多多吗？”  
“上帝，”巴基苦了脸，“你不至于吧？”  
史蒂夫摊了摊手，“三块钱。”  
“你是个超级记仇的讨厌鬼。”  
史蒂夫开怀大笑，巴基抄起玩具熊的左手捶他，趁着周围没人，他们傻乎乎地扭打了一会儿。就这么一瞬，史蒂夫盯着巴基的脸，对方的眼角弯起，脸颊闪着汗水的光芒，睫毛因为气喘还一抖一抖的——性感，要命的性感，简直是引诱。  
他觉得自己盯得太久了，可巴基就是这么迷人，就是让他神魂颠倒。他沉重地吸了口气，巴基笑完了，一双晶莹剔透的蓝眼回望过来，美得像一幅画。  
史蒂夫差点吻了他——差点。他都要行动了，可他踩到一个空汽水瓶。  
喀拉。  
他们触电般跳开了，前一刻的暧昧气氛消失无踪。巴基扭开视线，转过身，小声说他要随便挑个小孩把这玩具熊送出去。史蒂夫局促地追上他，假装自己对刚才的事情一点都不在意,“你可以问问哪个小孩叫多多。”  
巴基微笑，“行啊。”  
于是结束了，就这样了。他们短暂分别，史蒂夫步入礼品店买了几张明信片。他连这些东西要寄给谁都不知道，但他至少可以盯着上面的风景，假装自己不是个连亲人都没有的孤寡老人。  
我九十四岁了，他想。九十四岁的年纪却连接吻的勇气都没有，多么可悲。

4

堪萨斯州，又是没完没了的牧场和田园。他们住进一家看起来不错的酒店，有套房，有小客厅，房内设施比他们很久以前住的小破公寓简直好了不知道多少倍。服务员递给他们一张卡片，背面印着WiFi密码，但没人知道那是干什么用的。史蒂夫还找到了一张情趣用品清单，等搞明白上面东西的用途时他整个人都涨红了，巴基几乎能看到一股蒸汽冲上云霄，被逗得哈哈大笑。  
“老天，你的脑袋都能烧开水了。”  
史蒂夫撇撇嘴，把那玩意儿塞进垃圾桶，“走吧，去吃饭。”  
酒店自带的餐厅就很棒，菜色应有尽有。巴基照例和服务员调情，感到史蒂夫的视线像烙铁一样烫他的背，没关系，反正他也不是第一次这么干了。他知道这样很坏，相当于把史蒂夫的心摁在刀尖上摩擦，但他控制不住，一直都控制不住。  
这简直和从前一样，他和姑娘们约会到很晚，带着一身香水味钻进他们的小公寓。史蒂夫已经睡了，单薄的身躯在被单下一起一伏。当时他的内心就被自责占据，他心想操他妈的他不能再这么下去了，他应该立马把史蒂夫叫起来告诉他自己爱他，然后他们私奔，躲到什么荒山野岭去，躲到北达科他去，对，然后就再没有人会把他们关进精神病院了。  
但等他一觉醒来，酒醒了，他就不敢再想这个。于是一如既往，循环往复。后来史蒂夫变大了，变成了只在性幻想中出现的希腊神祗，接着卡特也出现了。他当时真的松了一口气，心想他终于不用再找更多女孩替自己伪装了，史蒂夫会离开他的，绝对会的。  
但他失算了。  
“嘿，”一只手在他眼前晃了晃，“你走神了。”  
巴基眨了眨眼，阳光洒在落地窗上，吧台在眼前伸展，史蒂夫坐在不远处继续盯着他。他再眨眨眼，一个陌生女孩冲他微笑，他咬住嘴唇，低声说了一句“抱歉”。  
“没关系，”对方好奇地打量他，“把你的手机给我？”  
巴基勉强递过去，他还在偷瞄史蒂夫。  
“咦，你都不开机吗？”  
女孩在他的手机上敲敲打打。史蒂夫抱臂胸前，冲他投来一道审视般的眼神。像以前每一次一样，巴基耸耸肩，冲他露出自己的招牌表情：自信满满的微笑。  
他自己都觉得这个笑容很假。  
“给你，”女孩把手机还给他，“我的号码。记得打给我哟。”  
巴基接过来，继续假笑，向她道别。回到座位时他们的餐点差不多都上齐了，史蒂夫心绪不宁地切着牛排，餐刀不时碰到盘子。两个人都沉默不语，巴基轻轻咬着两腮的肉，免得表情泄露他的想法。他现在该说些什么呢，是若无其事地和史蒂夫聊那个女孩，还是赶紧找个新话题？  
他真想喝一杯。  
“她怎么样？”令他意外的是，史蒂夫居然是主动开口的那一个，“晚上你会约她出去吗？”  
“不。”  
在巴基意识到之前，他已经脱口而出，“不，呃，我是说——你觉得呢？”  
“什么？”  
巴基舔了舔干涩的嘴角，“你觉得我应该去吗？”  
“这是你的事，”史蒂夫的眉毛拧成一团，“你自己决定。”  
巴基吸了口气，然后才意识到自己屏住了呼吸。该死，每次遇到这种情况，他的伶牙俐齿、他那天生就跟涂了蜜一样的嘴瞬间哑巴了，他就像一个被训话的小女生一样笨嘴拙舌，自惭形秽，必须花好几分钟重新整理，把那些掉到地上的伪装一样样捡回来。  
“不去也行，”他耸了耸肩，声音平稳无波，“她不是我喜欢的类型。”  
末了他挤出一个微笑，自鸣得意地摩挲自己的下巴，仿佛他依旧站在舞池中央，所有女孩都对自己趋之若鹜，而他只不过是随口拒绝了其中一个。  
他自认为伪装得很好。  
但史蒂夫依旧凝视着他，一分钟，两分钟。  
“我们谈谈。”  
声音让巴基的心脏一沉。  
“……谈什么？”  
“巴克，”史蒂夫叹了口气，用上了不容置疑的口吻，“你知道，我们不能一直逃避下去的。”  
静默，对坐无语。  
如果那辆车没有经过，如果他们没有同时瞥到那上面的广告贴画，也许巴基已经缴械投降了。犹如每一个四十年代的不眠之夜，他总是在史蒂夫或而严厉或而温柔的攻势中放弃抵抗。那时他们躺在床上，彼此爱抚，一言不发，仿佛逃进了一个与外界隔绝的茧里。天一亮所有的假象都化成了灰，他们同时陷入懊悔，谁也不提晚上发生的事，挂在喉头的“我爱你”重重地扑了一空，颓然而返。  
某种意义上，那辆车救了他。  
“美国队长巡回纪念展览？”巴基叫出了上面的横幅，他站起来，两手按在玻璃上，根本不敢相信眼前所见，“他们办了你的展览？”  
“也许还有一个美国队长，”史蒂夫木楞楞地望着窗外，“也许……呃，我死后，还有很多？”  
他们面面相觑。  
一股兴奋之情油然而起，就像一间安全屋，把刚才战战兢兢的心情全都堵在了外头。巴基用自己都难以接受的声音嚷道，“我们去吧，”他盯着外面，红白蓝三色的盾牌标志刺痛了他的眼球，“走吧，史蒂夫，难得的机会，快走吧。”  
·  
他们赶到的时候，展览还有一小时就要关门了。  
说真的，他们不该来的，里面每一件东西，甚至每一道配色都像沉甸甸的铅块一样拉扯着史蒂夫的胃。他醒过来还不到一个月，你猜怎么的，他上个月还在用的水壶，他放在行军床上的换洗衣物，还有他的体检证明，全都齐刷刷地罗列在柜子里了。他讨厌这种感觉，这里与其说是博物馆不如说是停尸间，这些都是尸体，他自己的尸体。  
他的内脏一阵翻腾，一股作呕的冲动只往上冒。他前倾身体，半趴在玻璃柜上，眼睛盯着一只生锈的指南针——佩吉的照片，天哪，他们甚至发现了这个。他捂住嘴，感觉有人解剖了他，把他的内脏依次陈列在架子上，冰冷的解说牌告诉大家这是美国队长的眼球，这是美国队长的心脏——  
他艰难地呼出一口气，再吸回来，咬紧牙关止住眼角的湿润。忽然他听到一阵踉跄的脚步声，是巴基，巴基跌跌撞撞地走了。他赶紧追过去，一把攥住巴基的右臂，巴基回头看他，眼睛通红得吓人，史蒂夫一句话也说不出口，他们就像两个刚从战场下来的伤员一样彼此搀扶，磕磕绊绊走向长椅，扑通一声，他们同时跌坐在椅子上。  
巴基死死盯着自己前方的地面，“这是个糟糕的主意。”  
“是啊。”  
他们依偎在一起。夕阳西下，窗外亮起迷蒙的橙黄色。音响播放着舒缓的音乐，导游举着小旗，年幼的孩子带着美国队长的面具，与他们的父母一起慢慢朝出口的方向走。史蒂夫盯住一个拿着巴基熊的孩子，巴基熊，他都不知道现在还在生产这个。他想起刚才看过的介绍，美国队长和他的朋友巴基，一同沉眠在北极某一处……  
他蜷缩起来，胃里一阵痉挛。  
“别再想了，”巴基伸出一只手搂住他的肩，低头擦了擦眼睛，“我都能听到你大脑里的齿轮咔咔作响的声音了。”  
他的嘴角抽动了一下，挤出一个微笑，“我没事，”他轻轻向外呼气，“只是有点……你知道，陷进去了。”  
“我明白，我也这样，”巴基往他这边挪了挪，“我想起一件事……这像不像以前，你逞强打架结果哮喘发作，我把你救下来带到路边坐着，结果路人还以为是我打了你？”  
史蒂夫轻笑出声，“你居然还记得。”  
“那时我们几岁？十岁？”  
“十一岁，夏天，后来你带我去偷冰淇淋吃。”  
巴基回忆起当时的窘境，低头发笑，脸颊泛起愉悦的淡红色。一眼望去，史蒂夫意识到这颜色和外面的夕阳如此相似，他的手指发痒，急需一支画笔把这一切都画下来，可下一秒——  
咔嚓。  
快门声。  
事实显而易见，如果两个英俊的成年男性在二十一世纪的博物馆里搂抱在一处，就会被人拍照。听到声音的时候史蒂夫身体都僵了，他没找到是谁在拍他们，但有一群女孩咯咯笑着跑开了。  
“什么——怎么回事？”他第一个反应是拽起巴基躲进廊柱背后，左右四顾，压低声音，“她们是什么意思？”  
巴基脸颊苍白，也没了主意，“也许现在去警察局举报基佬有奖金？”  
他声音大了点，“基佬”两个字也许是被过路人听见了，他们窃窃私语，还狠狠剜了他一眼。  
史蒂夫慌忙捂住他的嘴。  
“上帝，我们不会被抓吧。”巴基的嘴唇在他的指尖下蠕动，湿漉漉的，史蒂夫感觉一股热度直奔下身，拜托了，别是现在。他做了个深呼吸，集中思绪，想象弗瑞最终来警察局找他们，美国队长和巴恩斯中士因为犯了鸡奸罪，被关在两个密不透风的小隔间里，神情尴尬，抬不起头。  
“我们快走。”

5

他们回到酒店房间，还没开灯，史蒂夫突然警惕地把巴基拉到身后。  
“谁？”他对着黑暗低吼。  
床上坐着一个不速之客。  
“我没有恶意。”一个男人举起双手，向他们走来。巴基摁下了顶灯开关，柔和的暖光洒在男人的黑色西装上，也洒在他手里的神盾局证件上。  
“菲尔·寇森，”他冲两人微笑，“神盾局探员。”  
短暂的握手，寇森轮番打量他们两人，气氛变得有些诡异。“……先坐吧。”巴基干巴巴地说。他们在客厅坐下来，本着基本的待客之道，巴基给寇森接了杯水，对方笑着接了，眼神却自始至终都黏在史蒂夫身上。不得不说，他看史蒂夫的方式有点让人毛骨悚然。  
巴基只见过一次这种表情，那是在三十年代，他认识的一个姑娘用同样狂热的眼神盯着海报上的贝蒂·戴维斯，说那是她的偶像。  
“你在监视我们。”史蒂夫眯眼。  
“只是以防万一，”他解释说，“两位放心，我们自始至终都保持着必要的距离，并未侵犯二位的隐私。”  
隐私，真有趣。  
史蒂夫挺直脊背，“那么又是什么让你改变了主意？”  
“这张照片。”寇森说，他拿出照片的同时史蒂夫和巴基都变了脸色。这就是一小时前在博物馆发生的事情，他们搂抱在一起，姿势亲密。拍摄角度看不清巴基的脸，但史蒂夫的面孔清晰可见，旁边还配了一段文字：哇哦，他是不是有点像美国队长？  
“神盾局用最快速度阻止了它的传播，”寇森用上了公事公办的语气，“你们的身份还是秘密，但并不代表你们绝对安全，就像刚才一样，有人可能认出美国队长。平民能认出来，罪犯也能认出来。因此——”  
史蒂夫挑眉，“我们应该被关在玻璃罩里。”  
寇森一时噎住。别怼他。巴基单手按在史蒂夫肩上，后者扫他一眼，嘴角绷得更紧了。  
“我不是那个意思，罗杰斯队长，”寇森试图缓和语气，“神盾局不会限制你们的人身自由，只是——你们应该对现代社会潜在的危险有所防范。”  
巴基翻了个白眼，“比如不可以像死基佬一样在公共场合搂抱？”  
寇森第二次被噎住了，“你最好不要说那个词——”  
“什么词？”  
“死基佬，”寇森拧紧眉头，“这是一个非常……非常脏的词，意味着极大的侮辱。”  
巴基瞬间怒火中烧，全身骨骼嘶嘶地发着抖。这回换史蒂夫拉住他，强行把他按回椅子上，巴基咬紧牙关试图闭上自己的嘴，他的脸扭曲了，在闭上眼默默数了五个数之后，他才默默控制住自己不把平生最难听的脏话扔在寇森脸上。  
他真是小看现代社会了，极大的侮辱？操。  
“我不知道你们以前对少数群体……呃，是怎样的看法，”寇森似乎在小心斟酌用词，“你们心里怎么想我不介意，但无论如何现在不能提那个词了。”  
“我明白了。”史蒂夫冰冷地说。  
“我也是。”巴基低着头，努力压下心中泛起的酸涩。  
他突然觉得很累。  
“我给你们找了个现代顾问，”寇森推给他们一张名片，“13号特工，她会明确告诉你们什么事是可以做的，什么时候该说什么话。”  
“不，”史蒂夫坚定地摇头，“我们不需要第三个人。”  
“反正她也会跟着的，”寇森耸耸肩，“放心，她很可靠。”  
史蒂夫慢慢陷进椅子里，叹息。  
而巴基只盯着名片上的照片。  
“不打扰二位了，晚安，”寇森起身行了个礼，“哦对了，别总是关着手机，保持联络，好吗？”  
没有人起身送他。  
·  
“她是她的亲戚，”巴基空洞地开了口，“女儿？不对，孙女？我猜。她们长得很像。”  
史蒂夫没说话。  
“为什么选她，这是什么暗示吗？”  
“……我想不是，”史蒂夫疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“也许他们只是觉得我们不会排斥和过去有关联的人，就这样。”  
巴基扫他一眼，眼皮下有根神经跳个不停，“你该打给她。”  
史蒂夫愤怒地抬眼。  
巴基无所畏惧，“和她聊聊，万一你们聊得来呢？”  
“你把我当成什么了？”史蒂夫被彻底激怒，猛地站起来，“我就这么饥渴？我就这么离不开女人？”  
“我不是那个意思！我没有——”巴基垂死挣扎一般抵赖着，“我只是觉得那样更好。”  
“好在哪里？”  
巴基答不上来，他只能气势汹汹地咬着牙齿，假装自己有一万个正当理由。  
“为什么？”史蒂夫逼近了，“早在1934年你就知道我的想法了，如果你还不清楚，那么飞机坠毁前的那一刻——”  
“我知道！”  
“——我说我爱你，所以为什么？”史蒂夫用力扳住他的肩，“为什么你还想把我往外推？”  
是啊，巴基冷笑着，他为什么要把史蒂夫往外推？他自己都不知道为什么，就当是他怕了还不行吗？他只是说了句死基佬就被操蛋的神盾局警告了，快一百年了，一百年这帮混蛋还是不肯放过他，史蒂夫也不肯放过他，他简直被夹在中间前后撕扯，他到底要怎么样才能让他们满意，才能让史蒂夫满意？  
一股腥味泛进他嘴里，弥漫着恶毒的气味，“我们一开始就不该相爱，”他像毒蛇一样嘶嘶地说，“如果我们只是朋友，普通朋友，这一切就解脱了！”  
史蒂夫的脸瞬间失去血色。  
“你想和结束这一切？”他声音嘶哑。  
“如果我说是呢？”  
史蒂夫厉声说，“你撒谎。”  
巴基已经怒极反笑，“说真的，我们本来也没在一起，何必像个娘娘腔一样扭扭捏捏？”  
史蒂夫扭开视线。  
静默，心痛如绞。巴基甚至有种从阳台跳下去的冲动，太疼了，疼到想一头撞死，天，甚至疼出了一股子快感，他咬紧牙关，手抖得不像话。  
“让我静静。”史蒂夫最后说。  
巴基立刻转身，他听到背后发出一声窒息般的抽噎，别回头，别回头。他擦去愤怒的泪水，一鼓作气走向门口，手放在门把上。一声巨响吓了他一跳，是史蒂夫，史蒂夫一拳捶烂了衣柜门板。  
“操你的巴恩斯！”对方破口大骂。  
“操你！”巴基回头嚷道，可下一秒他看到的却是一脸泪水的史蒂夫，这幅画面就像一把尖刀一样正正扎进他的痛处，他呆住了。  
上帝，他们这是在干什么啊？  
他跌跌撞撞上前，史蒂夫不由分说一把搂住他。天啊，他们像两个傻子一样抱成一团，简直愚蠢之极，史蒂夫的大手伸进他的发丝里，粗鲁地揉来揉去。巴基不争气地呜咽了一声，他的脸泛起苦涩和焦灼，又被泪水一刺激，简直像冰块落进熔岩，疼得血肉模糊。  
“对不起，”他不知所措地呢喃着，“很多都是气话，对不起。”  
“我知道，我知道，”史蒂夫哽咽着，居然挤出了一个脆弱的笑，“反正这也不是你第一次要和我分手了。”  
巴基绝望地闭眼，他的脑海里浮现出1935、1938，还有1941和1943，天，他们“分手”的次数简直数不胜数，但是没人能阻止他们重新走到一起，即便是战争，死亡，长达七十年的封冻。  
“太可怕了，”他喃喃，“简直像永生不灭的诅咒。”  
史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，带着他踉跄倒向大床。“你这个不管不顾的混蛋，”巴基嘶哑地咕哝，他能感觉到血液直冲下体，升起的欲望试图遮蔽其他一切，“该死，你明明听到神盾局的说辞了。”  
“那又怎么的，”史蒂夫吻住他，“我就是个死基佬，我不在乎，难道你会去报警或者我会去吗？”  
巴基呜咽起来，史蒂夫已经拉下了他的裤子，套弄着他，另一只手按在他凸起的乳头上。巴基的脑子不动了，每一次碰触都让他呻吟一次。天知道他有多么渴望这个，是史蒂夫在抚摸他，是史蒂夫。  
他的手火热而有力，推挤他的臀部，摸索，挤压，让巴基的脊椎因快感而颤抖。他从床头柜上拿过了什么东西，巴基听见瓶盖打开的声音，支起上身想要看清楚，但那只粗鲁的大手再一次按下来，史蒂夫的嘴唇接踵而至，他饥渴地吻着他，好像明天就是世界末日。  
“窗帘——”巴基晕头转向地说，“我们——不能被，看到……”  
史蒂夫短暂起身，这时巴基已经迫不及待地抓过润滑剂，翻身，他那早已湿漉漉的老二蹭着床单留下一串可疑的水渍。他想也没想就把手指捅进自己屁股里，就像以前在战区，他们冒着被发现的风险在野外苟合，巴基必须摇晃着屁股迫使自己用最快速度吃下史蒂夫的阴茎，他给自己扩张，低喊史蒂夫的名字，呼啸的夜风吹拂他一丝不挂的屁股，令他羞耻也令他更为兴奋。  
但现在没有夜风，也没有意大利的森林，他依旧好想要，腰肢扭动，喉咙发出渴望的吸气声——  
“巴基，巴基，天啊，”史蒂夫回来了，“你已经等不及了吗？”  
他匆匆爬上床，推开他的手，一根拇指迅速按下他入口处的肌肉。巴基大声叫起来，熟悉的扩张感，那么美好，那么怀念。他的脸颊死死抵着光滑的床单，臀部抬得更高，“是的，就是那里……哦求你，求你了，宝贝。”  
史蒂夫放入第三根手指，润滑液制造出粘稠的水声，听起来刺激又肮脏。“就是这样，就是这样……”他不断追逐着史蒂夫的碰触，后者抽了一大口气，拔出手指，换上了硬挺的超级士兵阴茎。  
“转过来，”他喘着粗气下令，“我要看着你的脸，巴基。”  
巴基照做了，他的脸上全是泪水，旧的新的交叠在一起仿佛洪水过后的河滩。一定很丑，他想，但史蒂夫倾身下来不顾一切地吻住他，双手沿着他的肋骨下滑，扶起他的大腿，接着，阴茎长驱直入。  
巴基一定叫出了哭腔。  
酒店隔音吗？会有人报警吗？很快他就顾不上想了，史蒂夫缓慢抽插，像是活塞一样把他脑子里的恐惧和担忧全都挤了出去。他抬起头来，电灯在高处颠簸摇晃，史蒂夫的眉间滴下汗水，嘴里随着每一次律动低声咆哮，倾泻出一大串乱七八糟充满爱意的废话。突然，巴基挺直上身把他按下来接吻，史蒂夫的牙齿在他脸颊上啃来啃去，舌头滚烫，那根粗壮的老二滑进更深处，太深了，像是要捅进巴基的肺里挤走里面所有空气。“我快到了，”他呜咽着，“快了，史蒂夫，史蒂夫——”  
他射了出来，精液弄脏了彼此的小腹。与此同时史蒂夫猛地前冲，死死掐着巴基的双肩，那地方肯定腰留下淤青了，但没人在乎。巴基瘫软下去，史蒂夫继续操他，结束的时候他向前倾身，一遍又一遍地吻着巴基的脸，直到巴基有点不耐烦了，伸手埋进他乱蓬蓬的金发里，推开他。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫侧身躺下来，他们现在都是黏糊糊的一团，又脏又热，但依旧四肢纠缠，“还好吗？”  
巴基低声笑了，“抱歉我不想破坏现在的气氛，但吵架加做爱实在是……我也不知道怎么说，有点糟糕？”  
“你是个笨蛋。”  
巴基用脚尖踢他，“别在我发表感想的时候打断我。”  
史蒂夫也笑了，继续亲吻他的脖子，“你有什么感想？”他含糊不清地问。  
巴基转朝他，稍微支起上身，“你还记得我们十九岁的时候曾经计划离开纽约吗？”  
“记得，”史蒂夫点点头，“最后以没钱告吹。”  
“那时候我们只是两个傻小子，害怕警察，害怕抢劫犯，害怕中西部的空气会要了你的命。你舍不得你妈妈留下来的房子，我也舍不得我刚找到的工作。”  
“你只是在修理店打工。”  
“对，只是给人递个扳手，”巴基哈哈笑了，“但现在不一样了，现在的我们，无所畏惧，无牵无挂。”  
“你是说……”史蒂夫眉头微蹙，“我们离开美国？”  
“随便去哪儿，藏到一个荒无人烟的地方。”  
史蒂夫停顿了好一会儿，“或者，”他微微抿嘴，“我们继续。”  
“继续？”  
“继续旅行，继续做我们想做的，如果他们硬要阻止——”他深吸了一口气，“我们就战斗。”  
巴基愣住。  
“我可以和任何人对着干，”史蒂夫咬着牙说，“七十年，七十年，我被该死的战争夺走了家人、朋友、一切，这段感情是我唯一留下的东西，没有人可以夺走，为了它我可以不顾一切。”  
巴基呆呆地望着他，深吸一口气，用手背抹去眼角的泪水。“好，”他哽咽着说，胸口灼痛，是好的那种痛，最好的，他巴不得更痛一点让自己永远都不会忘了这一刻，“好，”他一遍遍重复，“好。”  
“我们战斗。”  
他粗暴地吻住史蒂夫，翻身骑上他，让他半勃的老二第二次滑入自己体内。史蒂夫嘶声抽气，钳子一样的大手掐住巴基的腰身。天已经快亮了，街上传来轮胎碾过水泥路的动静。他们的手机依然关机，也许神盾局的探员就住在隔壁，没关系，无所谓，他们只顾着做爱，仿佛想从对方身上抓到最后一丝慰藉，从而摆脱这个光怪陆离的世界，摆脱死而复生的诅咒，相互纠缠，直到永远。

6

第一次与13号特工碰面时，她看起来不怎么高兴。  
“你们为什么要破坏酒店家具？”  
“意外。”巴基咕哝。  
史蒂夫看着别处。  
13号眯眼，接着她拿出手机，“罗杰斯队长，巴恩斯中士，我还是要重申一次，手机只是一个常见的生活必需品，保持开机，行吗？这样酒店就能直接联系你们而不是找上我了。”  
史蒂夫哼了声，“都一样。”  
13号挑眉。  
“我知道你们用手机监视我和巴基，我不傻，”史蒂夫说，“我还肯带着它已经不错了。”  
13号眉毛扬得更高了，“我不否认这个，但那只是安全起见。”  
果然是卡特家的，精明干练。巴基倒是不反感她这咄咄逼人的样子，但史蒂夫是个遇难则上的典型，他深吸口气摆出了“失望脸”，巴基忙伸手按在他肩上，压下了他即将出口的刻薄话。  
她接过他们的手机，按下开机键，浏览着那些花里胡哨的小图标不知道在想些什么。巴基打量她，她的发色和佩吉不一样，金发，史蒂夫更青睐于深色头发。其实自从见到她起他就忍不住把她和佩吉放在一起比较，要是在昨天以前，他体内某些罪恶的相亲情结恐怕又要蠢蠢欲动，不过今天他释然多了，不好意思女士们，现在史蒂夫归他了。  
“你们的车停在哪儿？”她归还了手机，抬头四顾，“后面的路程我和你们一起。”  
“十分荣幸。”史蒂夫假惺惺地说。  
巴基给她指了个方向，随后说“我去买咖啡”。他和史蒂夫默契地在咖啡店门外碰头，“怎么办？”他压低声音，“让她跟着吗？”  
“她又做不了什么，最多打打小报告。”  
“她的公文包里有把枪。”  
“那又如何？”史蒂夫几乎笑了，“我们就没有吗？”  
·  
在享用完美味的早餐咖啡后，史蒂夫开启转向灯，汽车驶回高速公路上。太阳渐渐升高了，空气里裹挟着荒野的气息。巴基带上他新买的墨镜，对着后视镜理了理头发，觉得自己真是见鬼的英俊透顶。相比之下，史蒂夫戴墨镜就诡异得像个黑帮大佬，他们在镜片后边交换一道秘密眼神，13号坐在后排，翻检着公文包，若有所思。  
“我们开始吧，”她突然开口，“这几周你们对二十一世纪有什么心得体会吗？”  
“没什么。”史蒂夫回答。巴基则笑起来，“我们需要写报告吗？”  
“不用，”令人意外的是，她也弯了弯嘴角，“那我们先从历史讲起。”  
她讲二战胜利后的世界大事，在其中融合了神盾局的历史，枯燥乏味，听得人直犯困。史蒂夫问到咆哮突击队，可她只能回答谁死了或者谁活着，其他内容用她的话说就是“尚未解密”，让两人心情郁卒，只想感慨时代变迁，往昔不在。  
他们渐渐不语，孤独地盯着窗外的山脉。  
13号忽然话锋一转，“前面转进34号国道，可以去落基山国家公园，”她说，“你们打算去吗？”  
两人交换了一道视线。“建议你们提前准备好露营用品。”她又说。  
“你要一起来吗？”  
她耸耸肩，像是在说“显而易见”。  
史蒂夫嘴角下撇，“或者我们可以花上一天随便走走，野餐什么的。哦，二十一世纪还允许野餐吗？”  
13号似乎没听出他语气中的讽刺，“有专门划分的野餐区，哦对了，这里可以体验骑马。”  
两人同时露出嫌恶的眼神。“我骑过马。”史蒂夫说。巴基也哼了声，“在奥地利，我俩的屁股都快被磨平了。”  
“滑雪呢？”  
“阿尔卑斯。”巴基说，话音刚落他和史蒂夫都想到了什么，“你还记得那个吗？”史蒂夫撞撞巴基的肩，后者回以顽皮的眨眼，他俩同时开怀大笑起来。  
13号狐疑地瞪着他俩。  
当天他们把时间都耗在这里了。13号教他们使用APP查询旅游攻略，史蒂夫扭头去商店买了纸质地图。13号说最好去买专业的登山设备，史蒂夫穿着牛仔裤就踏上了缆车。13号让他们尽量别与他人交流，史蒂夫微笑着帮一个推婴儿车的女士撑开门，收获了一大串谢谢，他还拉着巴基追上去，与对方边聊边走一路逛到野餐地点。  
13号只能像个保姆一样跟着他。  
午后，他们在湖畔散步。“一开始你说要和神盾局对着干，我以为只包括弗瑞和寇森，”巴基悄悄对史蒂夫说，“你连他们安排的导游都不放过？”  
“导游，”史蒂夫咂摸着这个词，哧哧发笑，“你比我还刻薄。”  
“行吧。特工。”  
史蒂夫耸肩，“她破坏了我们的约会。”  
“当个成年人吧。”巴基瞪他。  
史蒂夫笑得更厉害了，趁周围人不注意，他在巴基嘴上偷了一吻。“我会注意的。”一吻结束，他轻声说。  
这天很快就过去了，傍晚时分他们回到停车场，巴基抱着他的旅游纪念品和史蒂夫有说有笑，猝不及防的一瞬，他听到爆炸声。  
该死！  
身体先于意识行动了，他们两个都是。巴基闪身门后，史蒂夫扑倒了一个近处的孩子。是空袭吗？他脑海中第一个念头蹦了出来，可是没有火光，没有惨叫，甚至没有战斗机低空飞过那种刺耳的啸叫声。唯一的噪音来自于史蒂夫怀中的孩子，那小姑娘咬了他，哭着从他臂弯下钻出来，直奔自己的母亲。  
“怎么回事？”护林员随之赶到。  
“他们要绑架我的孩子！”  
两人简直百口莫辩。惶急中巴基打量周围，才看到旁边有个修理厂，一辆吉普的前盖下面浓烟滚滚，四个人围着它议论纷纷，他们看起来远不及恐慌的地步，似乎只是……焦头烂额。  
都是误会。  
护林员逼近史蒂夫，上下扫视他魁梧的肌肉，“你说你以为那是爆炸。”  
“对……抱歉。”史蒂夫窘迫地说。  
“你们是一起的？”对方看向巴基。  
“是的，先生。”鞋跟“啪”地一声，巴基下意识立正了。  
哦不。  
对方眨眨眼，“你是军人吗？”  
巴基一时语塞，史蒂夫抢着道，“是。”  
“哦？你们在哪里服役？”  
两人都答不上来，巴基想说107步兵团，但他怀疑自己会被当成疯子。  
“美军第10山地师，”一个女声横插进来，“阿富汗。”  
是13号，她挤到对峙的中心，冲他们使了个眼色。巴基和史蒂夫默默退开了，由她和两个护林员交涉了五分钟，似乎出示了什么证件。接着她转身回来，示意他们一切正常。  
两人在她的引领下灰溜溜回到了车上。  
“我知道你们不喜欢被打扰，没办法，这是我的工作，”她开门见山地说，“如果你们再不小心谨慎，这样的事情只会更多。”  
两人都没吱声，低着头。  
“大家都不容易，我们各退一步吧，”她露出微笑，“明天想去温泉度假村打高尔夫吗？我想神盾局会报销全部费用的。”

7

三天后，他们来到犹他州。  
不得不说，有了“导游”以后，他们的旅行终于不再像是没头苍蝇在美国地图上乱窜了。13号——现在她让他们管她叫莎伦——带他们去逛古老的神殿广场，吃墨西哥早午餐，看1999年上映的老电影（“哪里老了，那时候我都81岁了”史蒂夫咕哝）。她对两人的某些亲密举止似乎并不在意，夜里也不和他们一起住，这让两人有了充足的胆量体验夜间活动。巴基有时候会抱怨这个，他总说他做好了和神盾局开诚布公的准备，结果一拳头打在棉花上，无事发生。  
“也许她只是比较迟钝，”史蒂夫耸肩，“而且我和佩吉的事不是秘密。”  
“是啊，”巴基的脸色略有些阴霾，“听说她现在在加州，你打算去看她吗？”  
“如果你不撮合我们？”  
巴基哭笑不得，“天哪她都九十多了。”史蒂夫板起脸，巴基立马慌了，连连挥动两只手，“抱歉——不会，我不会撮合你跟任何人了，我对天发誓。”  
史蒂夫瘪着嘴，一脸委屈巴巴。巴基被逗乐了，凑上去给了他一个黏黏糊糊的吻。这间小旅馆环境嘈杂，外面飘来摇滚乐，楼上不知道什么人还在不停地跺脚。偶尔住住这种亲民的设施也不错，让巴基想起他们以前住的小破公寓。哪怕是现在，他只要闭上眼都能看到那些斑驳的碎花墙纸，粗糙的、快散架的橱柜，史蒂夫曾经在那上面做饭，经年的油烟熏得天花板泛出焦糖似的颜色。他深吸一口气，回忆中的气息仿佛飘进了他的鼻腔，这让他一秒就硬了。  
真要命。  
史蒂夫一眼就看出了他心中所想，“哦，”对方咧开嘴，拖着长音，下一秒巴基被两只粗壮的胳膊推到了床上，史蒂夫握住他的手，一条湿漉漉的舌头立马就舔上了他颧骨周边的皮肤。巴基扭动着，灿烂地笑了，他觉得自己笑得一定像个疯疯癫癫的醉汉。他听到史蒂夫哐当一声扯掉了他的皮带，没关系，反正这里够吵。  
“就把加州定为我们的终点站吧。”巴基说。  
“嗯哼，”史蒂夫嘴角上扬，手指勾住他的内裤边缘，“那明天我们做什么？”  
“莎伦说附近有个恐龙化石采集场。”  
“行，”史蒂夫熟练地扯下他的上衣，“我们去侏罗纪逛逛。“  
·  
内华达州就更棒了，道路两旁的山脊简直让人叹为观止，莎伦提醒他们用手机拍照，但他们光顾着对车窗外的美景大呼小叫，史蒂夫想把它们画下来，他借了莎伦的圆珠笔和笔记本，现在那些布满横条的格子上都是他的画。  
“所以为什么不拍照！”莎伦简直恨铁不成钢。  
“史蒂夫讨厌手机。”巴基说。  
“我没有——”声音从遥远的山谷下传来。  
“他就是讨厌手机，”巴基耸肩，“还是个偷听狂。”  
·  
外星人公路，呃，巴基和史蒂夫全程都一脸嫌弃，觉得自己来到了三十年代初的怪物马戏团。他们经历过二战，经历过咆哮突击队，见过九头蛇用不知道是什么鬼的方形能量块制造毁灭性武器，但这里的展品都还停留在都市传说的级别，至于那些UFO，外星人照片，哦拜托，巴基只想把红骷髅扔到他们头上。  
回到车里，莎伦压低了声音，“如果你们感兴趣的话，神盾局的一些项目和外星人有关。”  
“长这样？”巴基举起ET的贴纸。  
“不，”她朝史蒂夫努努嘴，”他那样。“  
“啥？”  
“听说还是个北欧神。”  
“啥？！”  
·  
不久后，在一个星光明媚的夜晚，他们来到拉斯维加斯。  
“我不建议你们去。”当巴基瞠目结舌地盯着脱衣舞男秀的招牌时，莎伦说。  
史蒂夫羞红了脸。  
“我十分钟后要去汇报任务，”莎伦轻敲着她自己的手机，“前面左转有个纪念品店，买两件T恤，戴上墨镜，没人能认出你们。我会和寇森说你们已经回酒店了。”  
巴基看了看她，又看了看史蒂夫。  
“玩得开心。”莎伦轻描淡写地说，  
·  
“之前我觉得她什么都不懂，现在我又觉得她什么都懂了，”巴基走出更衣室，依旧难以置信地瞪着眼，“她说的话，她有时候看我们的眼神——但是她怎么一点都不吃惊？”  
“也许我们回去就会看见弗瑞坐在酒店里，”史蒂夫皱起眉，“板着脸，双手叉腰，冷哼一声说要‘和我们谈谈’。”  
“前几天我试探过，她告诉我现在没有同性恋集中营了。”  
“本来就不该有，集中营是纳粹的玩意儿。”  
“所以……”巴基挤了挤眼，“我们要和她开诚布公吗？”  
“你知道吗？”史蒂夫坏笑起来，“每次你做这个表情我都想把你摁在桌子上。”  
“这里的桌子未必支撑得住我们的重量。”  
“不试试怎么知道。”  
“哈，然后巡逻车，警笛，拘留所，精神病院，这还真是让人‘性致盎然’啊。”  
史蒂夫没顾得上答话，因为他们已经挤进了脱衣舞会场，铺天盖地的音乐和灯光吓了他们一激灵，还没等他们看清四周，一个白色的东西从天而降，正正落在史蒂夫头上。  
是条丁字裤。  
史蒂夫傻眼了。  
巴基也傻眼了，他小心翼翼地把丁字裤从史蒂夫头顶摘下来，一群人前赴后继，冲他们鼓掌，指着他手中的东西欢呼雀跃。酒精的气味，混乱的音乐，巴基僵硬地转动脖子，看到台上五个裸男正左右晃着他们胯下的东西，一股热浪涌上他的大脑，轰，他听到蘑菇云直冲天花板的声音。  
“你还在想桌子的问题吗？”他支支吾吾。  
史蒂夫默默摇了摇头。  
·  
史蒂夫打开地图，给拉斯维加斯打了一个叉。  
“能看到你们像两个小姑娘一样尖叫着逃出来，还挺值的，”莎伦挤挤眼，“对夜生活之都感想如何？”  
“我们没有尖叫。”巴基阴沉地咕哝。  
“也没有逃跑，”史蒂夫心烦意乱地说，“我们只是转身，走了，仅此而已。”  
“行吧，”她笑了，“真的要走吗？拉斯维加斯还有很多地方你们没去呢。”  
“我再也不想去了。”  
“不，你们迟早会去的，”莎伦瞥了一眼他们，“拉斯维加斯是全美最容易结婚的地方。”  
他们都没听懂她在说什么，和以往一样，他们以为这又是一个二十一世纪的隐晦比喻，于是史蒂夫看向窗外，巴基耸耸肩，把收音机打开了。

（Let's Ride Into The Sunset Together）  
I've wrangled, and I've rambled, and I've rodeoed around  
我曾躁动，曾游荡，也曾迷茫。  
I've never once thought of settling down  
从未有过安顿成家的念想  
But darlin', the moment I laid eyes on you  
但是亲爱的，当视线途径你的那一刻  
I knew my ramblin' days were through  
我知道我流浪的日子已成过往

“啊，我喜欢这个旋律。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫轻轻跟着节奏打拍子。

Let's ride into the sunset together  
让我们一起奔向日落夕阳  
Stirrup to stirrup, side by side  
快马加鞭，携手同往  
When the day is through, I'll be here with you  
当白昼过去，我会在你身旁  
Into the sunset we will ride  
去到我们将骑往的晚阳

8

又过了三天，他们躺在洛杉矶的酒店大床上，落地窗外能看到若隐若现的海滩。巴基陷在柔软的床垫里，他都快想不起睡在又冷又硬的行军床上是什么感觉了。史蒂夫平躺在他身侧，一只手伸展开来，慢条斯理地梳着他的头发。  
“其实我们可以继续旅行，”巴基抬起头，嘴唇贴在史蒂夫脖颈处，“但我怕神盾局等得不耐烦了。”  
“还会有机会的，”史蒂夫发出满足的哼哼声，“莎伦说我们享有法定假期。”  
“法定假期，”巴基念叨着这个词，觉得它既新奇又好笑，“他们真是太把我们当回事了。”  
“对啊，她还提到一个复仇者计划还是什么的，我没细问。”  
巴基捏了捏对方的屁股，史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地笑了，翻了个身，搂着巴基用力往身上塞了塞，“你真的不和我去看佩吉？”  
“我会去的，只是还没做好准备，”巴基轻声咕哝，“先派你去当侦察兵。”  
史蒂夫吻住他的下巴，让他喉咙里发出一连串细声细气的呜咽，“我决定先和佩吉坦白。”  
“什么？”巴基微微一怔，随后他退了退，拉开了彼此之间的距离，“你要告诉她？”  
“向她道歉，然后——没错，我会告诉她我爱你，决定和你在一起了。”  
巴基皱眉，“你知道别人也会在场对吧，会有很多神盾局特工。”  
“嗯哼，”史蒂夫点点头，随后挑起眉毛，“场面会很精彩的。”  
“你这白痴，”巴基骂骂咧咧地钻进史蒂夫的肩窝处，用嘴唇含住一块汗津津的皮肤，“我就在圣莫妮卡湾找个地方等你回来好了，要是警车冲进了佩吉的住所，别指望我会去救你出来。”  
“你会来的。”史蒂夫眯眼。  
巴基气哼哼地扒下对方的裤子，双手伸进两腿之间。史蒂夫立马就不说话了，他咧嘴笑着，扭动着，再次开口时只剩下了微弱的气音。  
·  
电梯缓慢上升，史蒂夫把重心从左脚换到右脚，强迫自己不要表现得太过焦虑。“您还带了花，真是太贴心了。”身边的神盾局特工说。史蒂夫暗暗松开右手，玫瑰的包装纸上浸着黏糊糊一层汗。他希望自己没有捏死这些可怜的花，于是埋头死盯着其中一朵。一股扑面而来的香味险些把他熏了个喷嚏，他有点后悔了。  
过去他从没有机会给佩吉送花，那现在呢？他们已经错过了，已经没有任何可能了，说不惋惜那是在自欺欺人，佩吉是一个那么好的女孩，说实话，没人配得上她，包括美国队长。  
电梯门打开，他挺起脊背，第一个走了出去。走廊光洁如新，一股药物的气味刺痛了他的鼻孔。一时间时空错位，他以为自己又回到了过去，那时他会在新兵训练营把自己搞得很惨，佩吉偶尔经过，就那么隔着走廊漫不经心一瞥，眼光交错，他能从佩吉的眼里看到一股罕见的情愫，像是欣赏——或者别的什么。  
但当时他在想什么？他在想巴基，想对方要是知道自己进了军营大概会气到跳脚，但他又想，他甚至不知道巴基在哪儿，是不是还活着。  
大家都是激流中颠簸的石子，没人知道明天会怎么样。  
神盾局探员给他引路，走在他们平稳有序的队伍里，史蒂夫觉得自己像列队前进的士兵。他们转过很多拐角，两边全是高大的密闭门廊。终于，有一扇门是打开的，微风吹拂着窗帘，窗外是蓝天白云，轮椅上的佩吉单独坐在一小片薄而脆的阳光里，她在微笑。  
史蒂夫呆呆地上前，跪下去，他们拥抱。  
·  
前面是圣莫妮卡海滩，游人如织，湛蓝的海水散发着暖洋洋的气息，有点类似于阳光、沙砾还有蹦跳的海豚的气味，像度假T恤上的宣传画。更远的地方，正午的光线让五颜六色的游乐设施闪闪发光，彩绘的摩天轮悠然旋转。一切都很美，美得甚至让巴基鼻子发酸，他只能深吸几口气，把地图折起来塞进裤兜里，低着头，飞快地抹了把脸。  
史蒂夫去见佩吉了，莎伦有别的事要做，也好，谁也看不到他一个人黯然神伤的模样。他慢慢吸进一口带着海水咸味的空气，望着远方。要是有烟就好了，他很久不抽烟了，战前他只在白天工作的时候偷摸着抽上一两根，然后去吹冷风吹到烟味散掉再进家，因为那对史蒂夫的哮喘一点也不好——  
史蒂夫。  
又是史蒂夫。  
天啊，他的生命里除了史蒂夫还剩下些什么？他无奈地笑了，把脸埋进被阳光晒得滚烫的胳膊里。他的手机在震，他手忙脚乱掏出它来，戳了好半天才让它安静。是莎伦发来的信息，告诉他她已经订好了晚上的座位，就他和史蒂夫两个，傍晚六点。  
他们要去露天餐厅吃晚餐。  
巴基担忧地抬起头来，心想要是史蒂夫失败了怎么办，要是警车真的开进佩吉的疗养院，随之而来的是拘留，审问，精神病院怎么办。说不定他们能被安排在隔壁病房，他有点自嘲地想，但紧跟着一个念头又冒出来，没有地方能关住他们，区区监禁根本不在话下。  
这么一想，浑身上下顿时弥漫起一股轻松。他起身，一个戴白色帽子的男人差点撞到他的肩，对方手里一个方形盒子整个飞出去，他赶忙一把抓住递回给对方。可男人看起来魂不守舍，嘴里支支吾吾不知道是在道歉还是什么的。看他这古怪的模样，巴基觉得要么就是女朋友跑了，要么就是家里着火了。  
“你还好吗？”巴基皱眉。  
“没、没事。”对方撒腿跑了，巴基本能想追，殊不知沙子本来就滑，巴基一个箭步出去直接踩到了男人的鞋跟，他们两个同时失去平衡，胳膊绊胳膊腿绊着腿，齐刷刷倒在了沙滩上。对方手里的方形盒子第二次飞出去，不见了。  
周围人都愣住了。  
“尼尔！”另一个男人直奔过来，“尼尔你没事吧！”  
“真是太抱歉了！”  
被唤作尼尔的男人站起来，也顾不上管巴基，扭头就去找刚才失踪的小盒子。巴基全程摸不着头脑，半分钟后他也站起来，拍了拍身上的沙子。离他两米远的地方，尼尔一头扎进沙堆里，接着他大叫着什么，摆出欢呼胜利的姿势。  
哦，看来是找到了。  
巴基正打算离开，可下一秒，尼尔居然朝另一个男人跪下了。  
手里托着那个小盒子。  
等等——  
什么？  
其他人都兴致勃勃地看着，有人在鼓掌。不不不，这是他理解的那样吗？他们在求婚吗？为什么没有人指责他们，为什么没有人报警？巴基茫然四顾，只有他一个人仿佛中了咒语似的定住了，欢呼声，祝贺声，海浪一样铺天盖地。他呆呆地望着那两人，心脏跳得几乎蹦出胸口，等他意识过来时，他已经转过身去，奔跑，一如他初到二十一世纪那天的时代广场，奔跑，人群纷纷让步，奔跑。  
·  
“很高兴你来了，”佩吉支起一点身子，史蒂夫忙握住他的手，那双枯槁的手轻飘飘的仿佛一片羽毛，“可是巴恩斯呢？他还好吗？——他们说，你们都还活着，他也在这儿吗？”  
她试图越过他向后望，史蒂夫小心翼翼地挪开身子，让她看到后面排列整齐的特工。“巴基……有事耽搁了，”他有些惭愧地说，“我会说服他来的。”  
她柔声笑了，眼眸里流露出了然，可很快，她脸上的神情又被无法抑制的悲伤替代了，“我找了你们很久，”她说，“大家都说应该放弃了，但我依然在找，十年，二十年，我想我会一直找下去，可是——”  
“没关系，”史蒂夫跪下去，“没关系，我明白的。”  
他几乎枕在她膝盖上，她颤抖的手伸向他的脸，他的颧骨，他的眉毛。她的温柔让他抽搐了一下，有些不知所措。这时佩吉眨了眨眼，笑起来的模样依旧和以前一样明丽动人，他差点就被她的表情俘虏了，带着几分茫然回望过去，佩吉攥起手指，轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀。  
“你还有话要对我说吧？”  
他的心事一定都写在脸上了，史蒂夫退开一点，站起来，回头望了一眼背后的特工。“我想向你道歉，”几十秒后，他才沉声开口，“关于巴基，关于1943年10月17日的那天夜晚，我向你撒谎了，他不仅仅是我的朋友，也是我的爱人。”  
周围人抽了一口凉气，但佩吉神色未变，甚至一点都不意外。史蒂夫的心脏忽地一热，她一直那么聪明也那么坚强，她恐怕早就知道了。  
“我和巴基的第一次接吻发生在1934年，与此同时他告诉我，不想进监狱的话我们最好只当朋友。”他停顿了一下，双拳紧握，“但我对他的感情从未变过，是的，从未，哪怕是七十年后的今天。”  
嗡嗡声渐起，就像一群振翅的蜜蜂。史蒂夫尽力忽略这个，他只想看着佩吉，“我很抱歉，那天你邀请我去舞会时我应该告诉你的。”  
嗡嗡嗡嗡。  
“我真的很抱歉——”他深吸一口气，猛地回头，“你们是第一次见到基佬吗？”  
瞬间万籁俱寂。  
他带着愤怒望向那些窃窃私语的家伙，可他们大多数都没有他预想中的反应：反感、恶心、或者躲躲闪闪。史蒂夫皱起眉头，内心中升起一点小小的疑惑，没等他思索清楚，一个看起来很年轻的特工开了口，“队长，我们现在不用那个词了……”  
“哪个？”史蒂夫咬紧牙关。  
“死基佬……什么的，”对方犹疑着清了清喉咙，“就像现在也没人提‘黑鬼’这样的字眼了，您最好不要那么称呼自己，这很无礼，对双方都是。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫嘶声说。他脑海中开始涌现一些画面，美国队长展览，路人的眼神，寇森的警告，哦，该死，这是不是意味着……  
“而且现在LGBT人群可以结婚了，”对方说，“对，包括同性恋。”  
所有人都看着他，整个房间再次变得落针可闻。渐渐的，史蒂夫的脸因为羞耻而涨红了，血液在他的脑袋里急速奔流，他的肺叶刺痛，嘴唇颤抖，呼气，吐气，呼气，吐气。一股难以言喻的恐慌感贯穿他全身，他在做梦吗？说不定他还在冰里没醒过来呢。现在是什么情况？他们在笑什么？天，他到底应该怎么办啊？  
一只手把他拉到身边，是佩吉，他僵硬地转动脖子，正正迎上她温和的笑。  
“去找他吧，士兵。”  
史蒂夫的鞋跟哐当一下，他立正了。  
然后他转身，跌跌撞撞地推开一群人，冲出了房间。  
·  
奔跑。  
圣莫妮卡广场黑压压站满了游客，他在狂奔中左右四顾，时装、香水，酒吧，爱马仕、卡地亚、香奈儿，无数词汇像子弹一样射入他的眼。白晃晃的墙壁，白晃晃的顶灯，白晃晃的自动扶梯，简直就像用上万件瓷器垒成的高档迷宫。他跑上扶梯，汗水顺着额头直往下淌，走廊上一伙人大惊小怪地瞪着他看，他跑进最近的珠宝店，扑在玻璃柜台上，伸出食指指着里头的钻石戒指，“刷卡，赶紧。”  
他甚至没顾得上挑戒指的款式，没关系，他和史蒂夫就算套着塑料钥匙扣也能结婚。收银员似乎一直在犹豫要不要报警，直到巴基掏出卡来打消她的疑虑。恍惚间他想起他不应该用神盾局的卡，他有存款，不过放到现在可能就值几块或者已经被政府征收了。不管了，他暗暗咬牙，他会还上的，迟早会还上的。  
奔跑。  
他扔掉了碍手碍脚的包装纸袋，死死攥着那个巴掌大的小盒子。拦下出租车，他跳上去，用十万火急的口气报出了目标地址。司机惊恐地回望他，他现在的表情八成要杀人了，“快点，”他恳求道，“再快点，拜托了。”  
出粗车猎豹一样窜出去，他的心脏怦怦直跳，震得他的骨骼也嗡嗡作响。一辆公交车轰隆隆疾驶过来，短暂遮蔽了车窗外的光线。他盯着自己手中的盒子，亮起，暗淡，亮起，海风从窗外吹拂而来，他的嘴里有股焦躁的腥味。  
“现在男人和男人能结婚吗？”他突然没头没脑地问。  
司机一直从后视镜偷看他，闻声吓了一跳，“能，”对方说，咬着下唇，“能吧，我想。”  
巴基的心脏跳得更厉害了，天，如果他有心脏病的话他搞不好已经晕厥倒地了。“谢谢，”他再次开口，差点咬到自己的舌头，“谢谢。”  
司机又看了看他。  
堵车了，该死。汽车喇叭在街道上回荡不休，要命的刺耳。他看了一眼时钟，下午四点，也许还要一小时，漫长的一小时，六十分钟，三千六百秒！天啊，他突然之间害怕起来，他怕着三千六百秒里发生什么意外，战争爆发了，世界毁灭了，或者更要命的，史蒂夫回心转意了。不行，詹姆斯巴恩斯，不行，你他妈熬了快一百年才熬到这里，最后的几步路了，最后了。  
他深深吸气，左右腿抖动不止。不能再等了，他掏出所有的纸钞一股脑扔到驾驶座上，拉开车门，密密麻麻的车流一眼望不到头。  
奔跑。  
行道树翠绿的枝叶伸向天空，四周的建筑整整齐齐仿佛罗列有致的蛋糕，玻璃窗因反光而发亮，像落日一般映出明媚的橙黄色的光影。他在光影中奔跑，两千码，一千码，五百，就快到了。他浑身发烫，上气不接下气，逐渐逼近的建筑台阶上史蒂夫正好出来，一眼看到他，眼睛突然焕发出神采。  
巴基脚步踉跄冲到他跟前，“巴基！”史蒂夫似乎陷入了某种不知所措的狂喜之中，张口结舌，“巴基，你听我说，他们告诉我——”  
巴基直接跪下了。  
史蒂夫目瞪口呆，他眼睁睁地看着巴基掏出那个汗津津的小盒子，天鹅绒被汗水浸得仿佛廉价货色，但巴基脸上的表情完全真诚，眼睛闪闪发亮，让人联想起午后灿烂的日光。  
“史蒂夫罗杰斯，”他上气不接下气地开口，“我们结婚吧。”

9

三个月后。  
史蒂夫摁着右耳处的耳机，“我需要支援！”  
“来了。”巴基沉声回应，透过狙击镜他能清楚地看见那只偷袭史蒂夫的变异螳螂。绿色的粘液爆开，史蒂夫被浇了个透湿，巴基站在远处的高楼上微微吐了吐舌头，他也不想的。现在史蒂夫杀出重围冲上街道，浑身滴滴答答，活像刚从疯狂的蛋糕派对上跑出来。  
“还好这玩意儿没有腐蚀性，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，“托尼，快！”  
钢铁侠装甲呼啸着划过天空，导弹接踵而至。又一个虫巢被破坏了，巴基翻滚着躲开腾空的气浪，绿色肉团散发着一股令人作呕的焦臭，扑通扑通打在水泥地上，形状像极了他上周吃过的猕猴桃果冻，回忆中的气味和现在的空气融合在一起，呃呕。  
“我再也不要吃果冻了。”他咕哝。  
“是所有的果冻还是只限于斯塔克搞出来的玩意儿？”克林特问，他正躲在隔壁立交桥上嗖嗖放冷箭，“至少我还喜欢其他的果冻，比如椰果冻，牛奶冻——”  
浩克从天而降，将他身侧的水泥路面砸得龟裂，“浩克！恨！牛奶！”一只会飞的螳螂恰好掠过，他猛地跳起抓住他的尾部。巴基目瞪口呆地看着浩克远去，越飘越远的吼声有股谜一般的喜剧效果，让他有点想笑。  
“他会一路飞到新泽西去吗？”  
“巴基，你那个地方不安全！”史蒂夫大叫，“托尼！”  
“你们才刚刚嫌弃过我的果冻，”托尼哼了声，飞向巴基以便带他离开爆炸区域，“明天我会送你们整箱无糖麦麸饼干当出柜礼物。”  
他被钢铁侠扔在娜塔莎旁边，黑寡妇正忙着用子弹教训那帮虫子。“Привет красавица.（嗨，美女）”他朝她挤挤眼。  
“Привет.（嗨）”对方微微一笑。  
“我在欧洲战场上学的俄语，没想到能派上用场。”  
一面盾牌凭空而至，美国队长跳过几尺高的障碍，徒手撕开了一只螳螂的翅膀。接着他踢起落在地上的盾牌，半空中一把抓住，然后用它锋利的边缘把另一只螳螂的脑袋砍了下来。  
“别光顾着眉来眼去了！”他这才有空转向巴基，“帮帮忙，专心点！”  
“Слишком сексуально, когда он ревнует.(他吃醋的模样真是性感爆棚啊).”  
“嗯哼。”  
两个一见如故的家伙同时露出鲨鱼般的微笑。  
远处响起尖叫，一只十层楼高的螳螂从巢穴里缓步走出——最后一只了。复仇者们定了定神，昂首阔步地迎上去，巴基紧紧握着手中的枪，无名指上的戒指在他溅满粘液的枪托边微微闪烁。“让我们把它打入见鬼的地狱吧。”史蒂夫在他身侧说。  
他们冲了上去。

等复仇者们回到住所，天已经半黑，城内勉强恢复了秩序。伤害控制小队正在用高温焚烧满城的绿色粘液，巴基斜靠着大厦玻璃窗，精疲力竭，昏昏欲睡。  
“布鲁斯在新泽西的一个足球场里，赤身裸体，”托尼拿着手机走了进来，“你们谁去给他送条裤子。”  
“我去吧。”克林特无奈地走向昆式战机。  
“真是漫长的一天，”娜塔莎感慨，懒洋洋地拨了拨头发，“什么时候开发布会？”  
本来已经陷进扶手椅的史蒂夫突然坐起，双手扶额，口中溢出痛苦的哀叹，“天啊，别让我想哪个。”  
“我们可以两个一起开。”托尼说。  
“都说了别让我们想，”巴基跌跌撞撞地栽倒在史蒂夫旁边，“我现在只想倒头大睡。”  
“就这样办吧，”娜塔莎说，“两个一起，变异螳螂的发布会，还有老冰棍的出柜通告。”  
巴基的脑袋跌向史蒂夫的大腿，“妈的。”  
“谁让你们偷偷摸摸就结婚了，”托尼耸了耸肩，“拉斯维加斯婚礼，真有你们的，我玩得最疯的时候也只是和两个赌场兔女郎——”  
“住口，”史蒂夫说，巴基压着他的腹部，他往左扭，往右扭，最后和他一起摆出一个极尽扭曲的姿势。扭曲归扭曲，但是舒服，史蒂夫捋了捋巴基的头发，后者发出满足的咕哝声。  
十尺之外，托尼开始干呕，“你们让我想起人体蜈蚣。”  
“什么是人体蜈蚣？”  
“别搜，史蒂夫，虽然我也不知道那是什么，”巴基从他肚皮处发出声音，“二十一世纪的忠告，别搜任何托尼斯塔克告诉你的东西。”  
娜塔莎哧哧发笑。  
之后大家散开，各自走向自己的楼层。“罗杰斯队长，您有一条留言，”贾维斯说，“您要收听吗？”  
“听。”  
巴基和史蒂夫一起抬眼看着天花板。  
“嗨，是我，菲尔·寇森。”  
巴基傻笑了一下，“他还是那么狂热。”  
史蒂夫扁嘴。  
“我想说的是，尽管高层有人反对你们公开那个消息，但相信我，绝大多数人都站在支持的那一方。公关部认为，你们的故事可以给那些迷茫的人们带去最好的鼓励，而我自己，上帝，我只想祝你们幸福。”  
“噢，还有，”他又说，“卡特女士回华盛顿了，她让我代替她向你们问好，以及……她希望你们照顾好彼此，有空去和她聚一聚。嗯，就是这样。”  
短暂的静默，两人不约而同地站起来，踏入电梯。他们回到自己的楼层，电梯刚刚挺稳巴基就把史蒂夫拽进了屋内，挤到他分开的两腿中间，狠狠地吻上来。  
“某人今天有点饥渴啊。”史蒂夫轻笑。  
“闭嘴。”  
他们的鼻子几次撞到一起，亲吻愈发激烈，很快两人就脚步踉跄摔到了客厅地毯上。“你想在这里继续吗？”史蒂夫挑眉，巴基整张脸压在他胸口，不由分说地往前一拱，柔软的嘴唇仿佛羽毛扫过他颈窝。  
“我想去床上。”  
“那就去？”史蒂夫推推他。  
“又不想动。”  
史蒂夫扑哧笑了，就势将他整个抱起，巴基哇哇乱叫，头重脚轻，直到对方把他放到床上，拍松了枕头往他脑袋下一塞，整个人凑上来，眉头舒展，眼底全是笑意。  
巴基扭开头。  
“别躲啊，”史蒂夫亲昵地扳住他的下巴，“眼睛怎么红通通的？”  
明知故问。巴基再次扭头，“我刚吃了洋葱薯片。”  
“傻瓜，”史蒂夫吻上来，戴着婚戒的右手摸索他的左手，与他十指相扣，“天下第一的傻瓜。”  
“……闭嘴啦。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
